Don't Tell The World
by Late Night Child
Summary: Arthur mounted his horse, and turned "So, I shall see you tomorrow?" slash Lancelot/Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: it has been a long time since I've written a fanfic, but Merlin absolutely took me in.

I have not decided where this story is going so suggestions are welcome. This will be slash, of Arthur/Lancelot definitely, and perhaps some Merlin/Arthur on the side since there are just so many pretty boys to choose from.

**Disclaimer**: I own the nothing, and very little in general.

**WARNING**: graphic slash. some Arthur abuse later.

Enjoy.

...

Lancelot sighed deeply as his horse finally overcame the last mountain that obscured the fortress of Camelot.

...

Author wiped the sweat from his forehead. Swiftly cocking his head to the side he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and struck again.

In the quite forest Authors voice rang out.

"Rgh!"

A loud ring sings though the air as his sword swings to the left. His enemy, the wind, merely rustles the leaves in the trees above him.

Arthur allows his sword to drop to the ground, which he followed with himself.

The silence rustled around him. Arthur often loved escaping the walls of Camelot to train in the forest. To escape it all, his Knights, his father, Merlin. All the things in his life that constantly required his attention could be left behind.

He never told any of them where he went. Often Arthur would make up some story about going hunting in the hopes that no one would follow him, which Arthur has caught them doing on occasions, most often Merlin.

But that was not today. Today Arthur had the pleasure of enjoying his quite.

Until a sudden rustling of leaves brought him immediately to attention. Like a well oiled machine built for the purpose he took up his sword and immediately faced its direction.

The name slips out of Arthur's mouth before he realizes.

"Lancelot?"

Smiling broadly from check to cheek Lancelot approached Arthur, ignoring his surprise.

"Arthur!" Completely against his will and better judgment Arthur just stands attention and otherwise allows himself to be taken into Lancelets great hug.

Having been alone during his weeklong journey back to Camelot, Lancelot could hardly believe how happy he was to have found a familiar face.

In his arms Arthur stiffened rigidly, unsure of what to do with himself, he had not expected to come across anyone in the woods today.

"Lancelot, it is good to see you are well."

"You as well Prince!" Hardly getting the hint but letting go anyways, Lancelot pulled back to examine the Prince.

Although his expression was furrowed and uncomfortable, his face was as flawless as ever. He looked well. Shirtless in the midday sun, he could see the marks of training and battle laid across his body. The Prince had always been a striking character; the only person unaware of it, it seemed was Arthur himself.

Realizing that Lancelot was sizing him up, he couldn't help striking, "Have your skills improved any while you were away?"

A small wave of comfort washed over Arthur as a Knights smile danced across Lancelets face. The air began to fill with the tension of battle, the trees stopped rustling.

"This time Prince, will be very different."

Unaware he was still smiling Arthur unsheathed his sword. "So, where have you been?"

Shifting his shoulders and loosening his stance, Lancelet made ready. He took up his sword from his side, and positioned himself in front of the Prince.

"Training." Is all he said.

Like a shot of light out of the dark Lancelot came at him with ten times more force then he'd felt before. Immediately their swords clank and Lancelot is just barely pushed back, dirt rises up around them.

"It seems you have!"

Excited Arthur counters another near strike, and makes a move to dodge under Lancelot's blade, and just barely makes it in time. The wind from the strike rustles Arthur's hair.

Each strike Arthur deals Lancelot blocks, their swords clank wildly with each other, disrupting all the spirits of the forest.

Sweaty and out of breath, Lancelot feels his knees start to falter under him.

"Do (gasp) you (gasp) give (gasp) up?" Arthur barely managed, his sword shaking in his grip.

Just as Lancelot was about to lunge forward his legs gave out, and down he tumbled. Gasping for breath, his sword still handing weakly in his hands.

Allowing the shower of victory to rain down him for just a moment, Arthur fell the ground.

That had certainly been something.

The two lay there in silence, trying to catch their breath again. Arthur could hardly believe this was the same Lancelot from before. His fighting skills had improved immensely.

Shifting slightly on the ground Arthur came to his side, and rested his head in his hand, he looked over at Lancelot. Sweat was dripping from his neck into his open collar, where dark tussles of hair clung to his chest. Arthur ran his eyes down, to his filthy clothes and thrown together appearance. It looked like Lancelot had been living in the woods for a good while.

"Lancelot, who did you learn to fight like that from?"

Hearing that hardly made his breathing easier. He had truly hoped to be victorious over the Prince this time. All this time he had been training with an image of the Prince in his head.

Lancelot stayed silent, drawing in his deep breaths to try and cool his smoldering insides. The fight with Arthur had been an exciting one considering how long he'd been away.

"From my new master." Lancelot sat up, taking a more prideful stance positioned in front of Arthur. "He is a Samurai."

"A what?" Arthur had heard the name a few times in his princehood, but had never asked any questions about it until now.

"A worrier from China. I met him in a market one day, and we began speaking. I told him of my ambition to defeat the greatest warrior in Camelot! And he agreed to train me but…" Lancelot drifted off, not wanting to make note of the last part.

"I would love to meet him!" Arthur could hardly believe his own excitement. "A man who could teach you so much in so little time must be a true master!" Sitting up now as well Arthur took up Lancelets sword to gaze at it.

"It would be an honor Sir." Lancelot spoke honestly.

"I would also like to see you with a new sword next time we meet." In his hands was a very worn sword. Sharp jagged ends of time and battle marred its blade. Even the grip at the hilt was nearly worn off from sweat and practice. It showed markings of a true warriors sword, just a very old one.

"Well, I would like that very much too Sire, but I hardly have the money…"

"Then I will see to it."

Taken aback by his kindness Lancelot gasp "I couldn't ask that of you!"

"No knight under my command will be denied a weapon worthy of there skills." Arthur wouldn't admit it, but this is the firs time he had ever said that, and he wondered if he would ever say it again.

"That is too kind of you Prince."

"Will you be coming back to Camelot for good now?" Arthur handed the sword back, as it seemed to be his only sword.

Getting to his feet Lancelot outstretched a hand to Arthur, who gladly took it.

"I am not sure yet Sire…I still have a lot to think about before I decide to come back. It is clear I need more training."

"Oh. So you will be leaving again then? Shortly?" Arthur felt the contents of his stomach drop. He hadn't realized how much he was looking forwarded to his upcoming battles with Lancelot.

"Not so soon Prince." Arthur blushed a bit and hid his face. "Would you like to train more tomorrow?"

Originally Lancelot had made plans to stay in a neighboring village, but the look on the Princes face had struck him. He didn't at all mind just making camp, so long as he got to see the Prince smile like he was now.

As his smile was indeed broad "I would truly like nothing better!" Arthur agreed, "But are you sure you do not want to take stay in the castle?" Arthur could see no reason why someone would rather sleep in the woods.

"Thank for the offer, but I am just fine here." His smile sealed the deal. Lancelot had never been a huge fan of cities.

"Very well. Should I tell Merlin you've arrived?"

"Oh!" Lancelot sounded, "Yes, do tell him as well!"

"And is there, anyone else you would like me to tell of your arrival?" Arthur couldn't put his finger on it, but he hoped Lancelot said no.

Thinking for a moment and then making a positively sour face, he shook his head "No, no thank you."

Arthur mounted his horse, and turned "So, I shall see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be right here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **very slow start, but it will get better. also i haven't seen the whole series of Merlin.

Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~...

Arthur could not break the smile on his face the whole horse ride back to Camelot.

'I'll be right here.'

He could not figure out where the excitement was coming from, but seeing Lancelot today had made him truly happy.

Some night before this day Arthur would catch himself thinking about him as it got late into the night, he would wonder "I hope he is safe or well." No, he could not put a finger to the feeling, but when he thought of Lancelot it felt different, his insides heated and he felt, unusual. Not to be confused with bad. Arthur was indeed happy to see Lancelot back in Camelot, so to speak.

~*~*~*~*~*~...

Back at the castle Merlin began pacing. Arthur had been gone too long, much longer then unusual.

"I knew I should have followed him!" He shouted from the roof as he looked out to see any sign of Arthur. But he hadn't, they had argued that morning, and Merlin always got caught following him anyways.

He had seen Arthur come back safe from many solo hunt, or whatever it was he did, more then enough time to trust him. That was until today. "Shit!"

Just then a spot of white appeared from the forest, and out popped Arthur on his horse, with no armor on and his sword hanging on the wrong side.

"Arthur!" He shouted. Not in the hopes that Arthur would hear him, he was just so glad to see him back safe that he could hardly remember how angry he was at him.

Arthur sighed and removed his shirt, dropping it on the floor of his room, which was, as usual, filthy. It was much later then he thought it would be by the time he got back. He wondered where Merlin was, he was eager to tell him his news.

Slightly sore, Arthur ran his hands over his ribs. He had maybe overdid it a bit today in his excitement.

Just then the door slammed open and a very irate Merlin stormed in.

"Hello raincloud, you look upset. " unbuckling his belt, Arthur turned away for a moment, "I have some nice news for you."

Merlins mouth hung open. What had the Prince in such a good mood tonight?

Standing in the middle of his room with a lopsided grin of his face was the Prince of Camelot. Shirtless, markers of a recent fight mudded his pants and body. Just barely hanging on were his pants, as his unbuckled belt clanked against itself.

Merlin ran out of all words but one. "N-news?"

The belt danced like a snake out of the loops of his pants, and hit the floor with a thump. Merlin watched like he was under a spell.

"I came across Lancelot today in the woods." He sat on his bed and began removing his shoes. "We had a nice talk."

"You mean fight?" Arthur's clothes were filthy with stains that would take forever to get out.

"Yes, that as well." Smiling at the memory Arthur dropped his shoes to the floor and looked up at Merlin, finally comfortable.

"So he is back then, where is he?" Merlin made a show of looking around the room, mostly to get his eyes of the Prince, who was not earing enough clothes for his comfort.

"Well" Arthur began "He is still in the woods, he decided he would rather stay there I think. I offered him a room here, but he turned it down."

"I could see him saying that actually." Merlin confessed.

"I do not understand it."

"I was worried about you today Arthur." A bit started by Merlin's remark, he turned to face him.

Frustrate Arthur snapped "Perhaps you worry to much."

"No you know, considering what is always happening I think I worry just enough!"

Every bone in Arthur's body wanted to mock Merlin for being so sensitive like a girl, but today he understood a little better what it meant to feel concerned for someone.

"I'm…sorry to worry you Merlin. You should know by now I'm better off on my own then I would ever be with you anyways."

In a way Arthur had a point. "Just, don't be so late next time, please."

Arthur wasn't sure why he did it but he nodded his head as if agreeing.

"Is there, anything else you need Prince?"

Instead of brining into question the use of the word 'else' Arthur just shook his head and flopped backwards onto his bed.

"Goodnight Sire."

"Night Merlin."

The door clicked quietly behind him.

...

please review and tell me what you think. have a nice day.


End file.
